1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of silicon carbide by means of chemical deposition from the gas phase, i.e. chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
2. Description of Related Art
In a CVD process for the production of silicon carbide (SiC), a gas stream consisting of working gases to provide silicon and carbon, and a carrier gas (generally hydrogen) is passed to a substrate, and SiC is deposited on the substrate from the gas mixture, by means of chemical reactions. From "Technical Digest of International Conference on SiC and Related Materials, Kyoto, Japan, 1995, page 609" a CVD method for the production of monocrystalline SiC is known, in which the substrate temperatures are adjusted to be between 1800.degree. C. and 2300.degree. C. This results in high growth rates, without any negative influence on the crystal quality. The growth rates for this known method amount to as much as 0.5 mm/h. However, with the known method, only crystals with a maximum length of 2 mm can be grown.